BOOM! went their vacation
by A. E. Stover
Summary: Post-Timeskip: (You would think they'd know better than to pick up stray barrels by now.) While anchored at a peaceful island, Luffy opens a cursed barrel that sends the whole crew on one giant, complicated mess of an adventure.
1. The Barrel

"_**BOOM!" went their vacation  
**_written by **A. E. Stover  
**this version is **not edited**

.

Originally written for the One Piece drabble community at LiveJournal, with the prompt of "explosions" in mind.

.

.

.

* * *

**—CHAPTER ONE—**  
_the __barrel_

* * *

.

.

.

When they anchored on an island, Luffy and Usopp had been the first ones to leap out to explore. Nami, upon learning of a legendary emerald on "Emerald Island," had dragged Zoro and Chopper along on her treasure hunt.

It wasn't long after that a mysterious barrel was sighted in the water close by, and the four remaining pirates decided against their better judgement to fish it out of the water.

"This is a familiar situation," Sanji stated dryly.

"I can feel an ominous feeling in my bones!" Brook exclaimed. "All two hundred and six of them! Ah, but I may have lost a tooth or two over the years so it might actually be two-hundred and four now…"

"It's true that there's a strange aura coming from the barrel," Robin interjected. "I don't think it wise to open it."

"Don't worry, bros! My super missiles can shoot anything clear out of the water!" As if to make a point, large missiles ready to fire lifted out of his forearms as Franky struck a pose.

Robin patted Franky's metal chest with a smile. "I don't think that's necessary, Franky. But than—"

"What's this barrel doing here?"

At the voice of their captain, all four turned to where they had last placed the barrel to see Luffy trying to pry open the lid. They shouted in unison:

"DON'T OPEN IT!"

"Hah?"

The lid popped open and a red flare shot out of it noisily, exploding above their ship in the sky. All was silent on the Sunny as the five on board stared at the red embers burning up above.

And then;

"_You shitty piece of rubber! What did we tell you not to do?"_

.

.

.


	2. Call Alert

_**BOOM! went their vacation  
**_written by **A. E. Stover  
**this version is **not edited**

.

Originally written for the One Piece drabble community at LiveJournal, with the prompt of "special" in mind.

.

.

.

* * *

—**CHAPTER TWO—  
**_call alert_

* * *

.

.

.

A thundering sound rumbled through the forest.

Immediately, Nami whipped her head around to search for Zoro. He was some distance behind her, swallowed by the island's dense forest, and Nami had a feeling that the idiot swordsman was the cause of all this noise shaking up the forest. That feeling dissipated when she noticed the way the whole forest reacted.

Squawking birds and hissing snakes rustled the tops of trees as they scattered away. There was movement on land as well; beasts seemed to flicker through the bushes, their soft growls and grunts the only indication of their presence. The migration of the forest's animals gave off a foreboding message; there was something dangerous on the island.

"Nami."

At the sound of her name, she turned. Nami faced their crew's doctor, who had been quiet and tense from the moment they stepped into the forest. Nami had thought it was because Chopper was afraid of the tall tales Usopp had spun about the forest on their way to the island, but not she wasn't so sure.

Chopper was standing still and alert, as if anticipating the move of a hidden predator. "I think we should head back."

Should they? Nami didn't want to. The allure of a rare, one-of-a-kind gem hiding somewhere on an uncharted island was almost enough to keep her pushing forward and ignore their lost swordsman, their tense doctor. The emerald would come in handy, she knew; the price it could sell for, the trades she could make — she could squeeze the crew out of marine hands in the future, if she played her cards right.

As if to shatter her plans, a boom exploded from the other side of the island. A familiar crackling made Nami turn in time to see a shower of red sparks rain down from the sky.

"That way... Nami! Our ship! That's—!"

Before Chopper could finish, an irate howl echoed over the island:

"_You shitty piece of rubber! What did we tell you not to do?"_

Nami and Chopper exchanged alarmed looks before bolting back to the ship. They could search for rare gems another day. Right now, they had to attend to a couple of rare gems of their own — their crew.

.

.

.


End file.
